The Amazing SpiderWoman short circuit Act 4
by gm goodyeat
Summary: after a freak accident at conners lap katewell Dillon becomes Electra and is hungry for revange at the same time penny has to help Leo alien with his home work can she take down a new bad guy and help out ?
1. Chapter 1

Note this is the Gender bent story on spiderman that takes place on my earth earth G now lets get on with the story

Part 1 sanity

At kate conners lap Kate is showing Penny Dwane her new work

As you can see i have found a new kind of clean energy

As you can see the problem now a days we got pollution and the reason for that is for the stuff we nuse now like cars jets and other stuff

I know what you mean said Dwane but people are doing what they can to cut back

Well i have work on a new kind of clean energy she replied

Not bad replied penny so how dose it work

well thats the good part said Emily see the eels in the tank as she point to them they are makeing the clean and safe energy she said to them

Relly said penny okay can you expalne

Well the good part is that we work on them so they can power the tank

Hey dont forget who is helping said a voice and they look to see a 20 year old woman working on the tank

oh guys this is katewell dillon she is the electrical repairman for the lap's

hey dont worrie smiled katewell just come to fix the main computer than starts working on it and leaves her drill on top of the keybord than it fulls off and the computer starts to go off hiting her to the tank and than the tank brake and the eels start to shock us

katewell screamd Conners

Than see her knowkout and her brown hair now yellow and her eyes white

Penny call 911 said conners

Right she said than gets her phone

Later at the Hospitol Emily and kate are at the waiting room waiting to see if katewell is okay

Its all my fulte kate said to her self first my husbend than katewell

Look dont say that said emily how can you say its your fulte ? she asked to kate

than the door opens and the doctor shows up

Is she okay ? asked kate

she is for now but she wants to see you said the doctor

Okay than said kate and go in to see katewell

than katewell looks at her self at a mirror

look what you did to me screamd katewell i am a freak now

i know she said to katewell i nver ment for this to happen but i made you a suit than shows it to her

the wires go around your body to keep you safe from the extra electrical power in your body and the suit will keep you safe from Water

I dont need a suit screamd kate i need you to find a way to bring me back to my old self

It will take time but i need you to put on the suit

Back at school at class penny and her class her doing a test than the techer looks at the clock

okay class the test is over trun in your paper she said to them

After she look at each test she saw one that had all the ansers wrong

Liam Alien she said to him i like to talk to you place

Humm sure he said and he puts his phone in his pocket

Do you know what this is ? she asked showing his test

Yes its my test he replied

well i have a look said his teacher and you got all the Questions wrong

Okay okay i know i miss up and im sorry

I am going to let penny parker help you she said to him

you mean wired penny ? asked Leo fine than he said

Mewile back at the Hospitol katewell weaks up and looks around

ware im i ? she asked

You are in the hospitol now replied emily your alive but something happend to you she said to him

Your body is not what it is anymore conners expland to her

What do you mean ? asked katewell as she got angry

we made you a suit that will keep you save from your Electricity like body she said to her

than she look more angry

We can fix it expland Conners once we have the right tech and right stuff we need i promes you that we can fix this she said to her

you better she said as she shot out some sparks from her hands

well just leave you be smiled conners and she and emily and the doctor leave and trun off the lights with only Katewell geting more angry about what has happend to her

At school it is time to go home penny is on her phone talking to Uncle Martin

Uncle martin i am going to be late home today night okay she said to him on the phone okay cool thanks and truns off the phone and see Leo waiting for her

hey ready for some help smiled penny

sure said Leo and they leave together

Back at the Hospitol katewell cant wacth tv with her powers acting up to it

no screamd katewell i cant evan wacth my storys she said as she frew the remote to her wall

Well the good part is you can do your own story smiled emily has she tried to make things better but did not work out so well

oh you think thats funny dont you ? asked katewell as she punch a wall

hey take it easy i am just helping smiled emily

You know i had plans to get marride star a family and go to Golige that stuff you know she said to emily

okay just chill said emily we will find a way to get you back to your old self

chill ? she asked chill? how can i chill with this than shot up her powers out than blew out all the lights in the room

Than broke the window and jump out in rage

I am going to Muder conners screamd Katewell

At a cafe penny is tutoring Leo with his rome work

Okay see this is ware you went wrong with the Bios of the stuff you worte said penny

Humm relly ? asked leo as he was on his I-phone

Look i am helping you at least let me do it she said to him

than the lights went out and penny see something kind of light at the west side of the city

I got to go said penny and runs out

oh man oh man oh man said penny as she was on a roof top chanceing in to her spider-woman outfit

What ever going on i relly hope it ends fast she said to her self

Than got in to her costume and shot her web out and head to her city to find the problem

At the city Katewell is at midtown sucking the power dry

Than spider-woman saw and and look shock with what she saw

Okay i have seen atomic skull from dc comics but thats just silly joke penny

hey nice costume did you get that from a sale fro Liam bad guys joke spider-woman

Oh i know about you said katewell than shots out some thunder from her hands

Than penny jump just in time

Okay better be carefule said penny

but before she came up with a plan katewell shocks her and penny ends up knock out

Now to get rid of conner screamd katewell than nuse her powers to to teleport in the wires to the laps

Penny gets up wondering what to do

okay now for plan B replied penny as she got up

End of part 1


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2 Flying sparks

At the city katewell is makeing it to conners lap to find her and kill her for what she did to her

At the same time over the part of the city penny found her tail of destoryed cars and Light pole

Okay i am string to think that person is katewell said penny talking to her self i got to stop her before she hurts someone

At conners lap she is working on a way to trun katewell back to her old self

Than the door get blast and katewell show up and is not happy

You did this to me screamd katewell fix me she screamd

I am doing it said Conners but it will take them to get you back to your old self

Time ? Katewell asked that not what i need i cant eat or drink

I know i know sorry said kate but i will help you just carm down said kate tring to help katewell not destorying the lap

I am sick of you she said i show you how angry i can get and as soon as she shot out a electrical ball penny soon jump in to save conners

You okay ? asked Spider-woman

Yes replied conners as she got up

Look you need to get out before you get put in any more danger

Right she said and ran out

Okay look katewell lets talk said penny we can still help you

No katewell is dead now you shell call me Electra than chrange her self up ready to strike at spider-woman

Oh boy said penny than shot up a web and nuse to to bring her self up and and out of the doors outside

Than Emily and Dwane show up with Conners looking shock about the problem that was going on

Conners whats going on ? asked Emily as she show up looking worried about the problem at hand

Its katewell replied conners she has gone mad

Than outside penny parker and Katewell are fighting

Look just take it easy said penny

Easy she said i will show you easy screamd katewell

Than gets her by her arms and shocks her but penny kicks her than jumps out of the way

Okay i got to stop her before she hurts someone said penny than looks to see anything that would take her down

Than saw a Swiming pool and come up with a idea

Wait maybe if i get her to the pool maybe i can blow her sparks up she said to her self

Hey katewell maybe you can be my right light joke penny

I will show you what a night light can do screamd Katewell and shots some thunderballs at her but she jumps out of the way

At a tree a young Golige kid is trieing to get a piceter of spider-woman

Yes the Prize money is so mine she said if only i can get her holding still

than she was katewell about to hit her but spider-woman jumps in time to save her

Go now she said and she runs off

Okay better stop katewell before she hurts someone said penny

Than makes it to the swiming pool as soon as katewell fell in the pool blows up and katewell is knowk out

Ow my head said katewell

Than penny look at a know out katewell

Than Conners Dwane and emily see spider-woman than shot out a web and gets alway when the police show up

Later the police are talking to conners as they took katewell alway

Is she going to be okay ? asked Conners

I think she will replied the police

The next day at school at as penny was geting her books Leo stop to talk to her

Penny i want to talk to you said Leo

Before they said anything Fran show up and not relly happy

Hey whats wired penny doing with you ? asked Leo

Than penny walk off before she started any more truble

Than Helga and Dwane stop to talk to her

hey you all right ? asked Helga

Kind of replied penny

Hey its okay replied Dwane things like this take time

Yes i think it is smiled penny

Back at conners lap Dr. Stillwell come back after a long holiday and see the mess that has happend

hey Conners what happend ? she asked a take a 2 weeks of and this happend

Its a long story she said as she got a broom and gave it to stillwell

Than as conners was looking around she saw one of her old work known as Project Liard

she looks and hides it in her lap jacket and walks off in to her office

The end


End file.
